


red velvet under pressure

by republicofirwin



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Times, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i guess??, this is so self indulgent lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republicofirwin/pseuds/republicofirwin
Summary: 5 times Cory and Naveed acted like a couple and didn't notice and the 1 time they were a couple and nobody else noticed.





	red velvet under pressure

**Author's Note:**

> title from talk too much - coin
> 
> \- shoutout to the ackley bitches ♡

Riz Nawaz’s life started to spiral into being Cory Wilson’s best friend/life coach at 3am on a Friday night in the Wilson’s sitting room, with Cory flicking through every channel before announcing in a slightly shaky, but sure voice ‘’Riz I like Naveed, I really fucking like Naveed and I have no idea what to do’’ and Riz wishes he could say he was shocked, but from the night Naveed came out during his set, all the looks that Cory and Naveed gave each other, all the touches started to make sense. It wasn’t as if they were overly affectionate with each other, at least not in front of other people. It was just small things that Riz had noticed, even something as small as Cory being so careful with Naveed after he had thrown up at Hayley’s party. ‘’Oh yeah? Since when?’’ and that was the question Cory needed to hear so badly, so he told Riz everything. ‘’Mate he kissed me in the changing rooms the day that rugby scout was at school and I started to realise I wasn’t straight then he told me he was gay after Hayleys party and then he came back to mine and then we slept together’’ and okay, that was a lot for Riz to take in at once, but he let Cory speak, knowing this had clearly been bubbling under the surface for a long time ‘’and I realised that I was probably bisexual but then I slept with Shannon of all people the next day and he came over and I really fucked up and I thought he hated me and that made me feel worse and I realised why I slept with Shannon and-’’ and Riz has to interrupt Cory, for his own sanity, before he starts ranting ‘’Okay, so you like Nav? It’s not that big a deal Cory. Once you’re happy that’s all that matters to me.’’ and God, Riz is so wise, always able to bring Cory back from the brink of a complete meltdown, asking the right questions but never pushing Cory to say anything he doesn’t want to, knows he’ll tell him everything else as he begins to understand it himself, and that there’s nothing more he can do other than being there for his best friend, and Cory has no other option but to hug his best friend "You’re the best friend I could ever ask for" and Riz doesn’t know how to react to Cory being so affectionate so he responds with the only way he knows how, easing back into their normal sarcastic dynamic. "So, you really broke my neck because Naveed kissed you? You’ve got it bad Wilson’’ and that makes Cory groan and tell Riz to fuck off, hiding his face in the arm of the couch and they’re straight back to being Cory and Riz, with Cory being just a bit happier going to sleep that night than he has in a long time.

 

Riz can’t believe this is his life, it feels like a corny teen movie. They’re waiting for rugby training to end so they can walk home with Cory, It’s mid February and Riz is freezing, wrapping his thick jacket around himself, thinking how much he can’t wait to be back playing rugby as soon as the doctors clear him.He can somewhat understand what Naveed is saying to him, brain preoccupied with the thought of finally getting into his warm house, but it’s not sinking in properly until Naveed starts to get annoyed, ‘’Riz? You gonna answer me or what lad? What do you think I should do?’’ Naveed is clearly getting impatient, so Riz has to give an answer and hope it’s what Naveed wants to hear , even though he’s still trying to understand what Naveed told him "So, you fancy Cory? Cory Wilson?’’ and the words sounds so ridiculous to Riz when he hears himself ask. "Nav I don’t care if you do, I’m just making sure it’s the same Cory I’m thinking?’’ and Naveed lets himself breathe again, inhaling and rolling his eyes, confirming what Riz repeated back to him "Yeah, Cory Wilson c’mon Riz help me out here do I just say nothing?’’ and Riz has no idea how to respond to this, has no idea what the right advice is, he wants his best friends to be happy, but he doesn’t want to meddle in their hypothetical relationship either so he just pats Naveed on the back as comforting as he can and tells him "I wouldn’t, Cory is like an open book, when he’s ready he’ll come to you, just give him time’’ which, Naveed is relieved, he doesn’t want to have that conversation and have to go through the awkwardness of potential rejection after spilling his deepest feelings out, when he realises what Riz said ‘’Wait what do you mean ‘when he’s ready’ ? Has he said something to you?’’ and Riz knows that as much as he’s going to regret making this decision, talking about Cory’s sexuality is none of his business so he just puts a hand on Naveeds shoulder and repeats "He’ll tell you when he’s ready, you know him Nav don’t push it’’ and that's enough for Naveed. He pushes it to the back of his mind and accepts that eventually Cory is going to come to him with whatever it is that’s on his mind.

1.  
‘’Can I get a large iced latte, no milk and no sugar please?’’ Cory asks the barista at Naveeds favourite coffee shop, he knows how hard Naveed has been studying for his chemistry test all week, and he also knows that because of the pressure he’s under from his mum to get the marks to get into a good university that he didn’t sleep at all last night in a desperate attempt to learn all the compositions of milk of all things, so he decides to do his best mate a favour and get him his favourite coffee on his way to school. Cory doesn’t understand how Naveed can drink his coffee so bitter, when it’s the complete opposite of his personality. Cory tried it once, refusing to believe Naveed when he said coffee tasted better when there was nothing added, it was also the time that Cory discovered that he can only like coffee when there’s at least one pump of caramel, even though Riz and Naveed still made fun of him for admitting it to this day. When Cory finally gets into school and makes his way to the common room he sees, as expected, a stressed out looking Naveed and an equally stressed out looking Riz on the floor beside the window. "Nav, mate you know this? You literally answered it 2 minutes ago you’re fine you’re going to smash this test’’ Riz tried so hard to calm Naveed down , which ended in the only way Cory could have expected, with Nav groaning and announcing that he was going to fail, and hearing the smack of Riz’s palm hitting the back of Naveeds head with a groan of pain coming from Naveed and Riz telling him ‘’You deserved that, you’re not going to fail you dickhead.’’ Cory really did love Riz, and he knew the feeling was returned, with how easily Riz forgave him after the whole ‘accidental panic induced neck breaking’ incident, they had such a mutual love for each other , but how Cory felt about Naveed was a whole other kind of love, the kind of love that made him feel warmth deep in his stomach, that gave him butterflies and made him smile everytime he saw Naveed. "Nav man are you really still studying? You were up till 5am studying them notes you’re going to pass with flying colours mate just take a break?". Reassuring Naveed came so easily to Cory, not even having to think about what he was saying, it was just second nature to him to want to make the other boy feel as relaxed as he could , even if he did wake up to a sleep deprived and panicked Naveed texting him at half 4 in the morning about how he literally couldn’t sleep because he couldn’t stop thinking about the chemistry test he’d been preparing for for days, but he could never ignore Nav, even if it meant sacrificing his own sleep just to calm him down. "Here, I passed that coffee place you like this morning so I got you this, I know it’s your favourite’’ and Riz can’t believe how oblivious these two idiots are, Naveed completely overlooking the fact that it would add an extra 25 minutes onto Corys morning at least to go as far as the coffee shop and get into school before his first lesson, and Cory either not noticing, or completely ignoring the smile that Naveed gives him when he realises that it’s his favourite coffee, made exactly how he always orders it and the small "Oh my God I owe you my life Cor thank you’’ that comes from an exhausted Naveed. They were so oblivious to each other's feelings, and Riz knew that it was stupid to be this frustrated, that it’s nothing to do with him , but he couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling when Cory told Naveed, in his soft voice he only ever used on Naveed, that Riz would definitely be using to make fun of him later "I'll wait outside chemistry and we can go back to mine after school and watch something?’’ and Naveed is relieved, knowing that Cory will be right outside the door is weirdly comforting. He refuses to tell Cory this, just nods and says "Yeah that sounds great’’ instead.

Cory had been sitting on the floor, leaning on the lockers directly across from the science room waiting for Naveed for exactly 36 minutes when he saw Nas coming down the hallway, more than likely to see how Naveed did on the test that they both knew had driven him to near insanity. ‘’Alright Nas?’’ Cory likes Nas, there’s something about her that always makes him feel comfortable, like he could tell her he just murdered somebody and she would probably call him a prick but she’d immediately help him hide the body "Is he still inside?’’ Nas asked Cory, she was nearly as anxious as Naveed about this test, and Cory was so relieved that it wasn’t just him who had been feeding off of Naveed’s nervous energy all week ‘’Yeah, he’s been in there for 40 minutes now is that a good sign? Surely it is? If he didn’t know the answers he’d have been out in 20 minutes tops?’’ and Nas just smiles at Cory, find it amusing how easily he starts spiralling out of worry when Naveed is involved and tells him "I'd say he’s still doing it, trying to include as much as possible into his answers you know Nav, ever the perfectionist’’ and she’s right, Naveed always takes twice the time to do everything that anyone else would, and it’s one of the things Cory loves about him, how careful he is about everything. In the last 3 months or so Cory and Nasreen had done the one thing nobody had ever expected from them and had built a solid friendship, although it had a rocky start, with Nas’s hatred for Cory after what they now call ‘the incident’ which Cory admitted, it was a justified hatred, they decided that they had one thing that bonded them forever and that was their love of a certain Naveed Haider, and when Cory had pulled Nas to the side to apologise to her after Naveed’s comedy show she’d decided to be there for both Cory and Naveed, and agreed to slowly build a real friendship with Cory. When Naveed finally finished his test and left the room it was no surprise to him to see Cory laughing at something Nas had said and Nas giggling at Corys reaction. As soon as Nas noticed Naveed walking out of the class she tapped Corys arm and the pair jumped up off the floor, rushing over to Naveed and desperate to know how the test he had dreaded so deeply had went, relief flooding them both when he said "So I’m pretty sure I got an A?’’ and laughing at how stupid, how pointless the whole panic he had that morning had been ‘’Nav babe that’s amazing I told you you’d be fine’’ wrapping him in a tight hug. "Mate I told you you’d pass it, you’re going to get 100% I guarantee you’’ Nas could nearly hear the smile on Cory's face, and she definitely saw the smile on Naveeds face. Cory was just so fucking proud of Naveed and Nas could see just how happy they made each other, how much they supported one another , she could also tell that Cory's hand was still on Naveed’s back, as a comfort to them both. She could tell that this was one of the things that Riz had been talking about in Missy’s, when Hayley had gone into the Parachas house to get Razia , when Riz had needed to rant and how he knew she would understand what he meant from also being friends with Naveed, how they acted like a couple and how even though neither of them noticed how they acted, everyone else did. She made a mental note to apologise to Riz for calling him dramatic, they really were the most frustrating people in Ackley Bridge.

2.  
Cory feels like he can’t breathe, his chest feels tight and everytime he tries to breathe he feels like he’s about to pass out, his mind is racing with everything that had happened since he told his baby brother to get out of Ackley Bridge and to never come back. Everything at home was slightly better but Kevin Wilson was still the same cruel bastard he always had been, he just stopped reinforcing his words with his fists. Cory wasn’t going to tell Jordan this. He had decided 2 nights ago, he decided that Jordan didn’t need to know anything about their dad, that he would only tell Jordan what he needed to know. It was in them last few hours before Jordan arrived back at the house they both hated so much that Cory reached his breaking point, hands shaking from the nervous energy that he had been carrying, and then trying his hardest to look like he has everything under control by shoving his hands into his pockets claiming "Bit cold in here isn’t it Nav? I’ll turn on the heating I can’t have Jord coming home for the first time in months and have the house freezing can I?’’ and rushing into the kitchen in a thinly veiled attempt to try relax, to breathe and hope he can keep it together until Jordan arrives, he knows that once he sees that Jordan is okay he’ll stop shaking and that's enough for now. Naveed can tell when Cory is bottling up how he’s feeling, what he’s thinking and now is one of those times. Cory is sitting on the Wilsons sofa, patiently waiting to hear a car door slam, to hear anything that might give a hint of Jordans arrival. Jordan had told Cory that he was coming home to see him, that he missed him and had loads to tell him about his course and how creative he'd gotten since he started, and Cory was excited, of course he was, he loved Jordan with every fibre of his being, he was so fiercely protective of his little brother and hearing that he would be seeing him soon had made Cory smile wider than Naveed had seen for months and it was only when Cory had made some flimsy excuse that he had to "turn on the heating, for Jord’’ that Naveed realised just how much Jordan's absence had affected Cory. Naveed couldn’t believe that Cory was still being so stubborn, he knew that his best friend was struggling with Jordan coming back, or at least the anticipation of Jordan coming back. So when Cory comes back into the living room, hands shoved deep into the pockets of the burgundy hoodie that Cory wore more often than not , Naveed did the only thing that felt right and tried to reassure Cory in any way he could, telling him "Cory you do know Jordan is going to be happier  
to see you today than he’s ever been before in his life? He loves you c’mon relax lad he’s on his way. You sitting waiting isn’t going to make him get here any quicker.’’ Cory knew Naveed was right, knew that he could pace around the living room as much as he wanted but it wasn’t going to make his little brother arrive at the front door any sooner "Yeah, yeah no you’re right Nav. I just, what if he’s forgotten just how bad it is here? If he takes one look at the house and does a complete u-turn and leaves again?’’ Cory was getting closer and closer to having a panic attack with each passing second, overthinking every little thing that could possibly go wrong and Naveed swore that he heard his own heart break "Are you serious? If he didn’t want to see you he just wouldn’t come back and you know that. He wouldn’t do that to you, he loves you you idiot he doesn’t care about the house or anything else.’’ Cory was always amazed with how quick Naveed was to bring him back from the brink of a complete breakdown, taking a moment to think about what Naveed had told him and repeating what Naveed had said back to him, before letting what Naveed had said and smiling softly, repeating "He loves me, he doesn’t care about the house’’ and bring the shorter boy in for a tight hug. Naveed could feel Cory still shaking, albeit not quite as much as he had been earlier in the day, so he did what he knew would comfort Cory until he heard Jordan coming up the drive, and took Cory’s hand in his own, rubbing his thumb over Cory’s knuckle and feeling relief washing over him when he could feel Cory relaxing more under his touch. Cory is so grateful for Naveed in that moment. So grateful that Naveed knows exactly what will help him relax, what will anchor him, and doing it without question, or judgement and he’s so grateful to the universe for giving him Naveed Haider. Jordan comes strolling through the front door 2 hours later, not even saying hello, launching straight into a rant about his journey ‘’You should have seen the traffic man I swear I probably would’ve been quicker walking down that motorway - alright Nav? I wanted to die bro’’. Cory and Naveed are following Jordan into the Wilsons kitchen, the youngest boy going straight to the fridge, making himself at home immediately and it’s such a relief to Cory that he’s the same annoying little brother as always. He doesn’t even realise he’s still holding Naveed’s hand in his own, and Jordan certainly wasn’t going to point out that the fact that his brother and his brothers best mate were holding hands, and had been since he arrived home, he doesn’t even particularly care, just wants to hear whatever drama he’d missed while he was gone and makes sure to text Riz and ask had they finally gotten their shit together.

 

3.  
When Jordan has to back to school Cory is, as expected, completely heartbroken. He hates how emotional he got saying goodbye to Jordan, and he hates how he immediately broke down into tears as soon as he was back in his bedroom, house feeling as lonely as it always did. He knew that Jordan wouldn’t be staying forever, and he didn’t want him to either. He knew his little brother was always destined for better things than he could ever achieve if he stayed at home, and he was so proud of Jordan and he made sure to tell anybody who would listen just how proud he was of him, constantly showing Riz pictures of Jordan’s latest art projects, but this didn’t mean that saying goodbye was any easier. He knew he’d see Jordan again in a couple weeks, and even if he couldn’t come home until Christmas that still wasn’t too long away. He just hated knowing that the house would go back to being that same place he shared with their father, the man they both hated more than anything else in the world, and knowing that Jordan wouldn’t be across the landing like he’d gotten used to again over the last 2 weeks. Cory has always hated how much he depended on Jordan, he’s the older brother and he always thinks that Jordan is so much stronger, so much braver than him.

Naveed and Riz knew from day one that Jordan going back to college would have made Cory isolate himself and that there was nothing they could have done to stop this from happening, so Riz sends Cory a text from them both, nothing that would make Cory completely hide away from them, just a little reminder that they would be there if he needed them for anything. So instead of making Cory feel like he was being suffocated with unwanted attention from either of them, Riz and Naveed just watch hours and hours of youtube videos, just passing time waiting until Cory eventually gave in to his own stubbornness and eventually texts one of them. It comes as no surprise to either of them when Naveed’s phone vibrates on the Nawaz’s kitchen table, Riz pausing whatever pointless video that was playing in the background and asking Naveed "Is it him? Is he okay?’’ concern for his best friend evident in his voice. Naveed doesn’t even know how to respond to the text from Cory asking Naveed to "come over please, i miss jord and im sad and i want a hug, dont tell riz tho he’ll never let me live this down’’ but Naveed has to give Riz an answer that will please him, or else Riz will be going over to Cory’s house with him and Naveed doesn’t want to seem selfish or possessive, that’s the last thing he wants to do, but he also doesn’t want anybody else seeing Cory so vulnerable, so he makes an excuse, using his most confident voice ‘’Uh, yeah, yeah he’s fine he just wants me to come over for something?’’ and Riz isn’t shocked at all, of course Cory would go looking for comfort from Naveed. Cory seeking out Naveed comes as easy to him as breathing, it’s second nature for him to go straight to Naveed for comfort. Riz doesn’t know if its because Naveed has seen him at his best and at his worst that makes it so easy for Cory to be vulnerable around him, but he doesn’t dwell, knows it isn’t any of his business and just tells Naveed "Take care of him Nav yeah? Text me if either of you need anything I’ll be around as soon as I can lad.’’

It’s a short walk to the Wilson house from Riz’s aunts house, only taking Naveed 15 minutes to get to the front door, they’re gone beyond the point of knocking on each others front doors, instead just letting themselves in and announcing their arrival. When Naveed arrives he knows that Cory is probably still in bed, probably hasn’t moved all day, so he knows exactly where to find him. He knocked lightly on Cory’s bedroom door to let him know he was coming in, but nothing could have prepared Naveed for how small Cory looked, duvet pulled up and tucked under his chin, hugging his pillow and giving Naveed, ever the optimist, what he hopes is a hint of a smile. Naveed doesn’t even say anything, just takes off his shoes and jacket and gets in beside Cory, hugs him close and lets him get comfortable. Cory with his head on Naveeds chest, arm stretched across his torso and Naveeds arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

Riz thinks he deserves a medal. He really can’t believe that he got up early on a Saturday morning to bring the two idiots he calls his best friends breakfast, but here he is, walking to Cory’s house with McDonald’s breakfast for them. He knows that the front door is rarely ever locked, and if it is he can just text Naveed to open the front door, and God, Riz can’t imagine being this domestic with anyone at their age. Riz is expecting to get into Corys room and to have to threathen his best friend to wake up, and he's almost certain that Cory is still asleep because that boy slept like the dead, only ever woken with the promise of food. What Riz wasn’t expecting was to walk into Cory’s bedroom and see Cory still lying on Naveed in the same position as the night before, scrolling through his phone and showing Naveed random posts on his Facebook timeline, both of them laughing. When the two boys looked up they gave Riz an eerily similar sheepish smile, an attempt of saying ‘listen it’s not what it looks like please don’t start an awkward conversation’ and Riz is convinced he deserves a medal, doesn’t mention anything, just hands Ackley Bridges biggest dumbasses their food and makes sure to text Jordan to tell him that no, they still haven’t got their shit together.

 

4.  
Everyone has their own guilty pleasures, for Riz it’s listening to One Direction as loud as his laptop can take it when he’s home alone, for Naveed it’s rewatching old episodes of The Simpsons, and for Cory it’s listening to Hayley Kiyoko, weakly defending himself by saying ‘She was really good in lemonade mouth Riz fuck off.’ When Cory comes rushing into the common room on a Tuesday morning, bright smile and eyes shining with excitement it’s hard for Naveed to not confess how he feels there and then, but he manages to restrain himself and instead asks Cory ‘’What’s the big smile for?’’ and Cory can hardly contain the delight in his voice "Hayley Kiyoko is performing in Manchester in October Nav we have to go? Please come with me she’s playing the academy? Please come with me I’ll get your ticket?’’ and honestly, the day Naveed denies Cory Wilson of anything he asks for is the day hell freezes over. Cory is looking at Naveed so hopeful, that Naveed wants to pretend to say no, to wind up Cory but he can’t bring himself to, doesn’t want to think about how heartbroken Cory would look, even if it was only for a split second so he agrees almost immediately ‘’Yeah okay fine, what date is it?’’ and Cory is so ecstatic, and immediately launches into all the details and how to get tickets that Naveed doesn’t even notice when Riz comes in and sits beside him, desperately trying to not start laughing at how absurd it is that Cory ‘walking STD’ Wilson is this invested in getting tickets to see Hayley Kiyoko of all people.

That Friday morning at approximately 9:04am when Naveed announces ‘’Cory I hope you’re ready to see lesbian jesus, we got tickets man’’ is when Cory Wilson realised he might be a bit in love with Naveed Haider.

It’s not until after they’re back out in the cold October air, walking around Manchester and taking in the sights and the sounds of the city, that Cory decides that this is the moment he wants to tell Naveed that he’s bisexual. He’s never been more sure of anything, he had been thinking about telling Naveed for a long time, sure, but there was something about being in a room full of people being unapologetically them, waving colourful flags that he didn’t know what a lot of them were for , but he knew that there was so much love and acceptance in this tiny room with 950 people, that he decided that if all these people could be themselves, and be happy being themselves, why couldn’t he? He was sick of hiding such a massive part of himself, and didn’t want to think about how his dad would react. He knew Jordan wasn’t going to care and that was all that really mattered to him. Taking a deep breath he stopped Naveed from walking and asked him to sit down with him for a minute, saying he had something important to say and telling Naveed "I'm bisexual Nav, and I know you won’t care’’ and he was right, Naveed didn’t care. He was so incredibly proud of Cory for finally accepting who he was, remembering what Riz had told him all them months ago, that Cory would go to him when he was ready, "but I had to tell you, and I have to tell you something else. I really really like you Nav, and I understand if you don’t feel the same but I think you need to know?’’ and Naveed can’t believe what he’s being told, not that he’s shocked, as such, he just wasn't expecting Cory to be so honest. He knew that Cory wasn’t straight when he had said that sleeping with him had felt "right’’, but he certainly wasn’t expecting Cory to come out to him in a half deserted street in Manchester at midnight, and he definitely wasn’t expecting Cory to say that he liked him. He had no idea what to do, had never thought of this happening, so he went with his instinct and did what he would want someone else to do to him if he were in Corys position, he hugged his best friend as tight as he could, and told him "I'm so proud of you, I know this is a big thing for you to say so thank you for telling me’’ and Cory is so relieved, letting Naveed continue what he was saying "And I like you Cory, I really do and I want us both to be happy, and I want you to be sure of what you’re doing, so maybe we could give it a shot? And go slow?’’ Cory can’t believe what he’s hearing. After everything he had done to Naveed, after breaking his heart, however unintentional it was, even though Cory had hurt Naveed so deeply, Naveed still wanted Cory and that was enough for him. So he agreed to take it slow, letting Naveed take his hand and walking around the city, people either not noticing or not caring that they were holding hands was enough for them both for now.

 

5.  
The dynamic of Cory and Naveeds relationship had changed since the night Cory came out to Naveed. That was to be expected, and they had decided to take whatever it was they were slow. It wasn’t a relationship, at least not yet. They had went on a few dates, and Naveed had brought Cory ice skating, with Naveed spending all night laughing at Cory whos coordination skills clearly began and ended on the rugby field. They weren’t dating, but they were definitely something. They kept true to their promise of taking whatever it was that they had slow, but they both knew it was going to eventually evolve into a relationship, they were just afraid of rushing into something neither of them were ready for, and Naveed was scared that Cory was going to decide that he couldn’t do it again, that part had hurt Cory when Naveed had admitted it to him when they were in the safety of Naveeds bedroom, Cory lying on Naveeds chest and interlocking his fingers with Naveed's, it had hurt Cory a lot, but he wasn’t going to punish himself for what had happened in the past, instead making a silent vow to be loyal to Naveed for as long as the other boy would have him.

There was an unspoken agreement between them that they wouldn’t tell anybody about their changing relationship, but if someone happened to notice that they were being closer, more affectionate with each other that they wouldn’t be rushing to deny the change in their relationship either. It wasn’t until Cory had invited Naveed and Riz over to his after school on a cold November afternoon that anybody had noticed any change. Not until Cory had completely forgotten that there was a third person in the room, and leaned over to kiss Naveed, something that the two boys had become so accustomed to, that had become part of their daily routines, but something that took Riz completely by surprise. Riz had never been so relieved in his life, he’s pretty sure he wasn’t this relieved when the doctors had told him that he was going to be okay after he broke his neck, he’s so relieved that two of the people he cared about most in the world had admitted how they felt to one another after months of pining after each other, and he has to ask "So? Were you two dickheads ever going to tell me that you finally got your shit together?’’ and Cory flushes red, and Naveed laughs, he always does when he’s nervous and Cory thinks its the cutest thing ever and finds himself thinking about how lucky he is that Naveed chose him right back. Cory knew they were caught out, that it was time for Riz at least to know so he gave in, asking Riz "What do you want to know? But don’t be a prick about it’’ and Riz has to laugh at how protective Cory sounds when Naveed is involved "Right. I only have one question relax. Since when?’’ and Naveed smiles, relaxed and begins to tell Riz "Remember we went to go see Hayley Kiyoko? Since after the show. We didn’t say anything because we’re not officially dating?’’ and Riz is actually offended, he can’t believe it. Even when they’ve finally got their shit together, they haven’t really and he can’t believe how exhausting they are, but he doesn’t push it. Doesn’t ask any other questions and just tells them "Right, well I’m happy for yous. What are we doing about food? I’m starving’’ and Cory just rolls his eyes and offers "Order pizza?’’ and they’re back to being the 3 Musketeers as Ms. Keane always calls them, back making fun of each other for whatever stupid thing one of them had said, and back to the same dynamic they’ve always had. Cory and Naveed are so grateful for whatever made Riz so easygoing, and they know that when they eventually come out as a couple to the rest of Ackley Bridge, that it won’t seem as daunting when they have Riz Nawaz defending them to anybody who has anything to say about their relationship.

 

1.  
Cory had officially asked Naveed to be his boyfriend the night that he had kissed him in front of Riz, telling Naveed that he wanted to be able to do that all the time, that it felt right to be able to kiss him and treat him like his boyfriend and not have to worry about who saw them, and he would much prefer if he was able to tell people that yes, he was in a very happy, and committed relationship with Naveed Haider. Naveed knows that this is different than other relationships people their age have, somehow knows that this goes much deeper for both of them than just a teenage relationship. They told Riz the next day, and all he had to say was ‘’Well thank fuck for that’’. They told Jordan when he had come from school for christmas, and they were met with the same indifference they’d received from him all them months ago when he’d seen them holding hands, the only thing Jordan saying being ‘’Congrats bro, you deserve to be happy. Do we’ve any pringles?’’

 

They decide to come out as a couple in school over Christmas break. Naveed and Riz had came over to the Wilson household that morning. Kevin Wilson was God knows where and Jordan or Cory couldn’t have cared less, saying that it was the best Christmas present they’d ever had. The four boys had made plans to have Christmas dinner together. Riz’s mum had made Cory’s favourite food and sent Riz over with plates of food in hand with a note from the Nawaz family, a Merry Christmas and Cory decided there and then this was the best Christmas he’d had in years. 

They were all in the Wilsons sitting room watching Home Alone, Jordan had ‘lit’ the fire and Cory felt so content, spending what was usually his least favourite day of the year with his three favourite people in the world.

Riz and Jordan had fallen asleep on the couch, and it was just Cory and Naveed left in the sitting room, Naveed with his head on Cory’s shoulder and Cory’s arm hanging around Naveeds shoulder, playing with the loose threads at neck of Naveed’s jumper. They’ve been sitting in silence for nearly an hour, just happy to be with in one anothers presence, when Cory clears his throat and asks Naveed "If I was to say that I was..ready to come out at school, would you be okay with that?’’ and Naveed has to take a minute to think about what Cory had said, before taking one of Corys hands and interlocking their fingers "Yeah, Of course babe. If you’re ready I’ll be right there with you you know that. Are you sure this is what you want to do?’’ and Cory tells Naveed that "Yeah, I’ve never been so sure of anything Nav, I’m ready and I don’t want to have to pretend that I’m not dating you? You deserve better than that and I’m finally ready to have everyone know about us’’. That’s all Naveed needed to hear, kissing Cory and saying "Okay yeah, we’ll walk in first day back together, and we’ll make sure everybody knows that you’re my boyfriend’’. That makes Cory feel giddier than he’d ever admit, bringing a wide smile to his face, so instead of saying how excited he was to be able to be someone's boyfriend in public, not just a one night stand he just kissed Naveeds forehead before rearranging himself so that he had his head on Naveeds shoulder, hiding his face in Naveeds pastel jumper and dozing off.

 

The reaction that they get when they walk into school hand in hand is, unexpected to say the least. They had expected a lot of looks, and even more whispers of people in the hallway. What they hadn’t expected was barely anybody giving them a second glance. Other than Riz coming up and hugging Cory so tight he couldn’t breathe "I’m so proud of you, you actually did it? You’re properly out now mate, how does it feel?’’ and Cory doesn’t even know how to respond "It's, yeah it feels good I guess. Uh, Riz mate why does nobody care? Not that I want people staring or anything but, literally nobody cares?’’ and Riz just snorts, telling Cory ’"I don’t think either of you realise how long practically everyone in our year has been waiting for this to happen mate’’. Nobody actually comments on their relationship, at least not to their faces until lunch, when Nasreen, Naveeds own best friend comes up to them in the common room and says "Oh my God finally! I thought your Riz was actually going to have a breakdown Cory. If i'm being honest I don’t think I was that far behind him. But anyway, I’m SO proud of you both’’ pulling Cory in for a tight hug, with Missy Booth of all people saying "Yeah, Hayley was saying that Riz has been waiting for this for at least a year and I might have overheard him saying it was going to, and I quote ‘drive him to an early grave, they’re both so clueless’ but hey! Congratulations guys!’’ and Cory is so relieved, if not a bit offended that everybody but him knew how much his love life, or lack of, had stressed out Riz. He’s so relieved that the people who him and Naveed actually care about have accepted them, and for the first time in a long time he finds himself looking forward for the future.


End file.
